The Joys of Motherhood
by NoRatCat
Summary: Motherhood is a concept both familiar and foreign. Mothers are often kind and caring, nurturing their young and making sure they are ready for the world. But how does motherhood suit a snake? Based off the 2016 live action remake.


Kaa's mind remained fixated on the task at hand. She always focused on what was ahead of her. Her life was rather mundane, but it had it's events. Usually that involved a hapless creature happening upon her part of the jungle. Some would consider it cruel, maybe even evil, but she was a predator simply following her instincts. Nothing wrong with that. Frankly her kind wasn't known for being for a lack of a better word "nice".

In some aspects, she enjoyed what she did. Some creature would happen upon her, she would entice them by saying a few kind words. Hypnotize them, and sometimes even sing a little. In the end, they would be her meal. Sometimes they struggled as they realized what was happening, but they subsided, and soon nourished her sinuous body. Her favorite part was the resting. Letting her body do it's work, breaking down her prey. Sometimes she would slip into slumber. Large as she was, few creatures dared to lay a claw on her.

What she was doing could be considered resting, but she had some importance to it. For what she lay coiled around was in a word...precious. Within her coils, several eggs lay, about twenty in all. Frankly this wasn't something she had planned. Did any animal? They were driven by instinct, and mating instinct had taken hold of her. The male she had coupled with was handsome as far as snakes went, but she felt no desire for companionship, just a simple pleasure of the flesh that she needed to be satisfied. And satisfied her he did. She had to give him that. But of course with that pleasure came some little additions.

Now here she sat, incubating, keeping them warm. It was a duty. She may have been cold blooded, but even she wasn't cruel enough to leave them untended. She wasn't a monster. Not like Shere Khan who killed when he wanted. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she was doing this out of a maternal desire, it was simple instinct, nothing more. But the anticipation was killing her. Not for a desire to see her offspring, but rather to go back to her usual routine, back to the thrill of the hunt.

And so she waited, her mind dulling into a monotonous pattern. But then, that pattern disrupted. She heard it, several cracks. Quickly, she uncoiled herself, elongating into her full magnificence. Turning her head she gazed upon the sight. There they were, baby pythons slithering out of their eggs. Their own instincts taking hold, following their way. They wasted no time, flicking their tiny tongues they went about, out onto the jungle floor. Kaa herself felt compelled to stay. Perhaps more of her instincts taking hold. After all, she went through the trouble of hatching them, she wanted to at least see them off. Least it had been that way with her own mother. That was the life of a snake. Once you hatched you were on your own.

She didn't really pay mind to their features. It wasn't as if she would see them again. They all scattered about, and she was just about to return to her business, when something was amiss. That's when she noticed it, a single baby just among the fragments of it's shell. It just stood solitary, and with that, Kaa was able to take in her child's features. It was the spitting image of her. A little darker, but primarily looked like her. The child nudged it's head to the left, then to the right, almost as if it was confused. Then, it turned around, and that's when mother and child's eyes met.

The child looked up at her and she stared back. Seeing the child's face, Kaa felt something. She wasn't sure what it was, but perhaps it was pride? Love? It was something alright. The child flicked it's tongue, and as Kaa looked into it's orbs, she could see something behind it. The nudge of feeling came again, and she found herself lowering her large head down to the child's level.

"Don't be afraid little one," She hissed. "Go on. You'll be fine."

The child continued to look up, and within that gaze, Kaa knew it knew who she was to it. With a flick of it's tongue, it turned around and slithered off, joining it's siblings.

Kaa flicked her own tongue, and felt a third nudge of emotion. She wasn't sure herself, but it felt as if she wanted the little one to stay. She dismissed it and went her own way. She had done her job. They would grow, feast, some would breed, and her bloodline would continue.

Leaving behind a legacy. Perhaps she did feel pride?

Once more, she dismissed that thought. She couldn't get sentimental now could she?

A/N: Okay, this is an odd one I admit. I mean not many people have given thought to the idea of Kaa having offspring. I mean she's a big snake, indicating her age, so whose to say she hasn't spawned? Also I note that while Kaa did try to eat Mowgli, she wasn't really trying to do it out of malice like Shere Kahn. She is just hungry. Honestly I hope Kaa appears in the upcoming sequel. Yeah they are making a sequel.


End file.
